Underground Street Racing 2: Most Wanted
by Street Wolf
Summary: It's been 2 years now since Chris defeated Jake in a 'fight to the death' race, now married to Melissa he and his crew will have to face new challenges, and they won't be easy. The cops have now had enough of street racing and are out to bring every racer to justice. Chris is taking it easy in Bayview, until it is overrun with cops and The Dark Dragons are force to escape.
1. Chapter 1 - The Escape

Chapter 1 – The Escape

It's been 2 years now since the death race with Jake, I haven't seen him since, and I was glad for that. Since The Wraiths were now defeated we now dominated the streets and URL events, and just like in Olympia we became the most popular wolves. Life could not have been better, me and Melissa got married few months after the race and we were shortly followed by Kate and Humphrey, then Lilly and Garth. The only wolves left now are Desmond and Tommy, I felt sorry for them but they kept their spirits up. When I arrived in Bayview I thought I wasn't going to stay for long but now I become to like the city and actually stayed in Bayview, I thought the repetition of the incident of Olympia or anything like that, would never happen again, but what was to come, was much, much worse.

*_Bayview City, Present Time*_

I walked upstairs back to my room, I walked to the door and opened it. I looked around and saw Mellissa sleeping soundly in bed with the TV still on. I smiled and walked towards the bed, I leaned over her and gave a kiss on the cheek, I saw her smile in her sleep which caused my smile to grow. I looked around for the remote and reached for it. I was about to turn the TV off when I heard Police sirens in the distance. I shifted my attention towards the window. I walked towards it and looked through the curtains, but I wished I didn't for what I saw horrified me, I saw tens no hundreds of police cars out on the street, I saw police helicopters in the sky. I looked around more and saw Desmond's Pontiac GTO turn around the corner and heading to the garage, I heard Melissa waking up.

"What's going on Chris?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"We need to get outta here." I said in a terrified voice still looking out of the window slowly taking steps away from the window, I heard Melissa getting out of bed.

"What?" she asked again.

"We need to get outta here. Now!" I said as I run towards the wardrobe and picked out my leather jacket, Melissa got dressed quickly and we run out of our room and downstairs practically jumping down, everyone else was already down and ready, I saw Desmond's GTO entering the garage in a hurry and sliding to a stop.

"What's going on." Kate asked just as Desmond got out.

"We need to get out of here." I said

"Why? What's happening?" Lilly asked.

"Cops! Tens, hundreds of cops! We're practically surrounded!" Desmond said in a slight panic.

"What are they doing here?" Garth asked.

"There's no time for asking that now, we need to get outta off here or we'll end up behind bars." I said

"Chris is right we need to get outta of here." Desmond said and he jumped back into his car and we run for our cars and jumped in starting the engines. I drove out first and I saw police officers walking around their car to the front looking around.

"Shit." I said as they spotted me.

"This is the police!"

"No shit." I heard Garth over the radio.

"Get out of your vehicles…" I didn't wait and slammed the accelerator. "No…AAHHH" The police officer shouted as we went around both of them and the car, four on each side of the cop car and out on the streets heading towards the highway.

"We need to get out of the city." I said.

"Any ideas where?" Tommy asked

"Anywhere but here, lets get on the Highway and head off the first exit out of here." Humphrey said, I was having De ja vu, like I knew what was going to happen if we get on the highway, then I remembered back to my dream, the SWAT team will be waiting.

"Everyone don't go on the highway on this entrance!" I shouted as we went passed it and towards the Airport."

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"Because I know what will happen." I said as I pulled on the handbrake and turned my wheel to my left, just as a black Hummer sped right in front of me lightly scratching the paint of the corner of the front of my car. "So you survived." I said as I straightened the car back and drove straight past him just as he was turning around. Moments later I heard gunshots followed by Melissa's voice "Chris! Help me!" I looked in the mirror. My blood boiled like never before, I saw him behind Melissa and shooting his handgun at her. At this moment I lost the sense of everything, I was enraged like nothing before. "You should have never done that!" I shouted as I pulled on the handbrake and spun my car three-sixty degrees getting behind him and ramming into his rear. "You're first mistake was messing with me!" I said as I smashed into him again "Second mistake was messing with my crew!" I said as I smashed into him again harder this time. "But you're biggest mistake was!" I said as I opened the cover for the button for Nitrous Oxide. "Was messing with my mate!" I shouted I pressed the button and quickly reached the speeds of over 200 Miles Per Hour, ramming into the back of him with Nitrous still on, the rear of the car took off with great speed and just as we were nearing a corner the rest of the car took of the ground rear up high, I saw the front of the car hit the barrier as the car rolled over the barrier. I looked ahead of me just as I heard the explosion, I was still breathing heavily, still full of anger. "Let's see you getting out of this alive." I said in a dark voice, I felt a twitch in my left eye but I ignored it and drove on, I calmed down a bit before speaking over the radio. "Melissa are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Chris." She said.

"Like I promised, I'll always protect you. Till death do us apart." I said to her just as I saw another entrance to the highway which I took.

"Till death do us apart." She said just as I heard sirens followed by a crashing sound, I looked to my left just as a cop car landed on its roof.

"Thanks Love." I said.

"The whole deal works both ways, Love." She said just as the rest of us formed a line I looked in the mirror and saw a wave of police cars.

"This should be fun, everyone disperse." I said and everyone dispersed in random direction on the highway just as two cop came either side of me, they tried to ram me but I shifted into my top gear and drove ahead of them causing them to ram into each other, I laughed and drove towards a cop car close to the wall crashing into him and him himself into a wall with such a force that the cop car bounced of the wall and rolled over my roof landing on my right on his roof, I saw another cop car to me left and rammed into him as well causing him to spin out. I looked ahead of me and saw and exit of the highway and a sign reading 'To Rockport'. "All right everyone take the exit towards Rockport." I said and everyone replied and I saw everyone forming back on me as we took the exit. The road run into the forest and the walls either side were swapped in by a shallow ditch and few meters of side road made of dirt. I looked in the mirror and we were still followed by dozens of cop cars. I looked back ahead of me. "Ohhh Shit." I said as ahead of us there was a roadblock made of SUV's with spike strip in the middle, I looked around frantically to see if there was a way around it, then I looked at either end of the roadblock and saw that they left a meter of gap between the end of the car and the ditch. "Everyone go either side of the roadblock, you may have to use the ditch." I said as I turned left just in front of the roadblock and the car behind me went right and the next one went left t and so on. I drove into the ditch slightly kicking up grass, dirt and few twigs as I went around the roadblock followed by others. I came out of the ditch on the other side of the roadblock and looked to my right and saw that everyone else made it, I looked behind and saw that the SUV's were about to give chase. Then they all flipped over followed by cop cars flying over and landing on the roof's, it seems that all of the cop's rammed into the roadblock. I looked back ahead of me and laughed, I heard everyone else laugh.

"Man that was epic." Tommy said.

"Cop's even bigger amateurs than some of the drivers I raced." Desmond said and we laughed for a while.

"So what now." Lilly said and I thought for a moment.

"First let's get to Rockport, then we'll think of something." I said as we passed a sign that said Rockport 200 miles. "Race you there." I said as I turned the radio on and the song Bring It by Trapt came on.

"You're on." Melissa said as she overtook me.

_Street Wolf Presents._

I shifted into higher gear and got right behind Melissa and drafting right behind her. I quickly turned right and slingshot past her, I smiled to myself then looked left and saw Desmond overtaking me giving me a 'see ya later' sign with two fingers.

_Staring My OC's Chris and Melissa and The Reality's OC Desmond._

"We'll see about that" I said as I saw a corner in front, I looked to my left and saw a side road cutting right through the corner. I took it and drove at top speed trying to keep the car under control. I saw a slight elevation just as the road aligned itself with the highway again. I kept driving at top speed and as soon as I hit the ramp I jumped few meters in the air flying back onto the road and right in front of Desmond.

_Also Staring Original Alpha and Omega characters, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth._

I smiled again, but then heard a Nitrous Oxide behind me and few seconds later, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth came screaming right past me, "Oh come on I already used my one." I said as I looked to my left.

_In an 'Alpha And Omega' and 'Need For Speed' Fanfic_

I saw Melissa and Desmond and I nodded to them and they nodded back we had the same idea, I drove straight while they got behind me. We drafted and I saw my speed increasing and we were quickly catching up to the four wolves ahead of us and in matter of seconds we passed them giving the a 'see ya later' sign. I looked to my left and saw sign that reas 'Rockport 175 miles.' "This is gonna be on long race." I thought as we passed a massive sign and I saw blue and red flashes and the distinctive sound of police sires. "And an interesting one." I said as everyone else got in line with my car and we all nodded to each other.

_Underground Street Racing 2: Most Wanted_

**A/N Well hello once again and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to Underground Street Racing, I think the second part will be even more exciting than the first, I got absolutely nothing to say as I was sleeping most of the time and chilling apart from, make sure to review and tell me how hyped are you for the next chapter, that is all from me, expect next chapter somewhere between now and sunday and stay awesome, Street Wolf out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Rockport

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Rockport

"Guys look." Humphrey said and we all looked where he was pointing at, we stopped at the gas station to fill our tanks up, I walked towards and saw an outline of a city, it was still night, I looked at my watch and it read four in the morning. "That must be Rockport City." He said and I smiled.

"Finally." Desmond said, I looked back and started walking back to my car.

"Let's get a move on." I said starting up my Nissan Skyline shortly followed by everyone else as we took off and went back on the highway but shortly taking the exit off the highway and driving towards Rockport. We drove along a wide road on a bridge, we all drove on the left side of the road, the right side was lower so I didn't see anything until we reached a small Island in the middle of the water between the highway we left and Rockport. That was why I didn't see the red Nissan 350Z with white vinyls that emerged at the end of the bridge. Something must've gotten into Desmond.

"I recognise that car… Follow it." Desmond said as he took off after it.

"Desmond wait." But it was too late he was getting further and further away "For god's sake." I said as I accelerated and chased after him, followed by the rest. I managed to catch up to him on the second bridge and drove to the left of him, I rolled down my window and saw Desmond staring to the right of him. I looked past him and saw that the Nissan's window were rolled down and out of it, staring back at Desmond, was a she wolf, she had crimson fur colour and had dark blue eyes. I looked ahead of me and saw a truck in front of Desmond slowly getting closer, I just casually looked back into Desmons's car him still in some sort of trance. "Hey lover boy, might wanna look where you're going." I said in a relaxed voice just as I moved to the lane next to me, he just slowly looked back on to the road and almost instantly his eyes widened.

"Oh Shit!" he said as he swerved left missing the truck then got back into the lane he was in. "Thanks for that, you could've told me there was truck in front of me." He said in an annoyed voice to which I just laughed to myself and rolled my eyes.

"And miss your reaction?" I said and he just rolled his eyes over.

"Let's follow Ashley, she'll show us around town." He said he drove before I got to ask any more questions, in his spot Melissa appeared and lowered her windows.

"So what are we doing?" she asked and I looked at her then back on the road, dodging a car in front of me.

"Just follow Desmond apparently his new 'girlfriend' will show us around." I said putting some emphasis on the girlfriend, and saying it in a small but noticeable sarcastic voice. Melissa just rolled her eyes and I looked back in front of and started to catch up to Desmond. As we were entering the city I saw a sign that read 'Downtown Rockport' _'Downtown, how nice.' _I thought to myself as I was never a fan of any downtown area of any city. I saw Ashley's Nissan turn off into dockyard closely followed by Desmond, I turned as well and now we were driving alongside endless sight of containers and underneath a huge crane, I looked ahead of me and saw that the road raised few feet into the air and Ashley followed by Desmond drove up it and jumped at the end of it, I just followed it and I saw them break through a barrier and we were in Downtown area of the town. I saw Ashley and Desmond slow down to a stop on a junction, I stopped besides Desmond just as Chevrolet Corvette C6 with Rockport Police Department markings came out in front us. "Oh shit." I said.

"Follow me." Ashley said and she drove off followed by Desmond.

"Go guys, I've got this." I said but no one moved "Go I'll be fine, I'll slow him down, otherwise he'll just chase after us." I said and everyone followed Ashley to the left of the junction just as the Corvette slid to a stop right in front of my car. "Okay let's see what he'll do." I said to myself as a black wolf wearing white T-shirt, black jeans and sun glasses stepped out of the car turning towards me and taking off his sunglasses, he was quickly followed by black she wolf with white fur going from her throat down, wearing red tank top, brown leather jacket and blue jeans stepped out as well walking to the left of my car while the black wolf came to the right of, I lowered my window just as he came up to me and whistled showing me his police badge and he chuckled.

"Oh man, did you pick a wrong street to run on? This…" he said as he looked up and down my car. "This is a nice car." He said.

"Thanks officer." I said

"Guage's, shifter, wheel." He said as he shook his head. "Is this all for show or is there something more I should know about." He said as the she-wolf came into my view.

"Well officer I guess you know what this is for so I won't bother telling you a bedtime story." I said.

"I'd like to take a little peek under the hood." The she-wolf said taking off her sunglasses looking straight at me, while the wolf at my window laughed.

"Good idea. Let me tell you what's about to happen, we're gonna take your car, tear it apart and see if its street legal. You know," He said turning towards the she-wolf "I think the odds are that it ain't, get a record out here."

"Looks like your racing days are over." She said as she turned around and took out her police radio.

"Let me know you on a little secret. Street racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's going to tear you guys apart from the IN-side out." He said putting the emphasis on the 'in' and then violently pulled on the door handle and opened the door. "Now get out of the car." He said reaching for his gun that hung on his chest, I was about to put the car in reverse until I heard a the Police radio.

"Attention patrol divisions, units are in a high-speed pursuit of multiple vechicles aggressively avoiding custody, units in the area directed to clear a head up…"

"Looks like you gotta be somewhere else." I said while the wolf stretched his arms and hung his head down then raised it and slammed my door violently.

"Next time… You won't be so lucky." He said as he stepped back and took out his car keys he then reach behind me and started running his key along the side of my car scratching of the paint and finishing right in my front bumper. He then swung the keys and blew on them and then with a smile looked back at it then back at me. "Nice paint stripe." He said as he got back into his car and did a J-Turn driving away from me.

"Well this day so far is interesting and it isn't ten yet, interesting people." I said as I drove off in the direction the others took. I drove for a moment before I saw a yellow Toyota Supra as I turned right and into the alley filled with coffee shops, he started following me and was soon by my side, I lowered my window and so did he, he was a brown wolf with white fur under his chin and downwards, he wore a red short-sleeve shirt and wore a lavender bandana around his head as well as dark sunglasses, pointed at me with two fingers then back at himself then straight ahead, I guess he wanted to race, _'I guess I have time to humiliate someone before everyone will go ape-shit and starts worrying' _I thought and slowed down and he did also.

"Race to the docks winner gets ten grand." He said.

"Deal. Prepare to be humiliated." I said looking down at my on board computer and I turned it on and went on GPS and set the course for the docks."

"We'll see about that. Ready or not?" he said.

"I'm always ready to beat anyone." I said and he just laughed and looked ahead of him as we revved our engines ready for the first race in this very interesting city. I then heard the countdown and as soon as I heard 'GO!' I shifted into first and immediately got a lead on the poor guy.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 2 of URS2:MW (too lazy to type it out), I hope you enjoyed. Man what a way to be welcomed into a city, meeting some random wolf that will show you around, getting nearly busted by some cops, and already someone challenging you to a race even though you've been in the city for less than 30 minutes, and that was just the morning, I wander what will happen next. As always make sure to review and post what you think will happen, who will Chris meet and what will happen to the cop. I'll see you next time on chapter 3 of URS2:MW, so untill then stay awesome, Street Wolf out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Razor

Chapter 3 – Razor

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and search for Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond and play any remix by Supestar (Best one would be a soundtrack from NFS Most Wanted) you might as well play it now, see ya at the bottom.**

As soon as I heard 'GO' I shifted into the first gear and slammed the accelerator at the perfect moment and launched forward already getting the lead on the wolf's yellow Toyota Supra. I reached for the radio and played the song Nine Thou by The Styles of Beyond (Superstar Remix) as I shifted into third gear turning right as we exited the alleyway and were driving along the straight road, quickly getting speed as I weaved in and out of the traffic. I looked in the mirror as I went around the right bend and saw the Supra quite a way behind me, I smiled as I kept accelerating going into the short tunnel at 160 MPH. I broke sharply as I went around the left corner at the T-junction and quickly accelerated away just as the Supra and drove through the right bend then into a left U-turn and into another right bend as slowing down to only 130 MPH on the U-turn as the road was three lanes wide at each side.

I drove onto the bridge above something didn't have to look as I went past it and few junctions before taking a right turn on the next junction and immediately braking as I went around a left bend then tight right corner and then straight into another left bend and accelerated getting up to high speeds as I went past the toll machine smashing the hand then turning right straight after, shifting into fifth gear before shifting back down to second as I went around two tight right turns, shifting into third gear as I went around a right U-Turn then a left turn. I looked at the map and I saw the finish line was on the next right corner I looked in the mirror and saw the Supra catching up quickly to me, I guess he used his Nitrous, but he used it too late as I went around the corner and crossed the line that he GPS made and it showed my time just as he drove past me throwing in money that I won and went right, I don't know why but I decided to followed him and drove a little bit alongside the docks.

We drove few meters before I saw lots of highly modified cars, I saw the wolf in Supra turn off and turned around as he parked on the side I followed and parked to the right of him little bit in front, just as the wolves turned around and a black furred wolf with white fur underneath his chin going downwards wearing black trousers and black tank top came walking up to the wolf that got out of the Supra, I got out as well.

"Ronnie what did I tell you?"

"Razor he shadowed me I couldn't…"

"Shut it!" The black wolf that appeared to be Razor shouted as he then turned his attention to me walking a few steps towards me. "Another bolt on wonder boy looking to get smoked. Why don't we save you the trouble and peel those bolts right now?"

"Bolts on or not, that ride is hot." I heard someone to the right of me yell so I looked there and saw Ashley with the rest of the crew "And so is theirs." She said as she walked up to us "Faster than anything here." She said then Razor walked up to her as my crew walked up to us all and stood to the right of me.

"You obviously don't know your cars sweetheart." He said

"I know your car doesn't stand a chance against any of these cars." She said pointing to our cars to which he laughed.

"My Mustang GT does a quarter mile in less than 12 seconds. Whatever you wanna throw on the table smokes anything here including these pump gas kit car."

"Well then where's your punk money then." She said and he sniggered.

"Five grand. FIVE GRAND! Say's my boy will smoke this clown."

"What does your boy has to do with this."

"I don't race against anybody . And I don't take orders from some chick who just rolled onto the scene." He said and I could see Desmond tensing up.

"Keep calm Desmond." I said to him.

"I'm trying not to kill this little prick." He said and I looked back at him just as Ronnie came up to the right side of Razor.

"Yeah this here is a number 15 guy on the blacklist. You gotta a lot of rep to earn before you get to run with him." He said

"Thanks for the updates." Ashley said to which I laughed a bit but kept it covered, others did as well as he just stepped back with a 'dafuq' face "Are we doing this or what?" Ashley asked Razor who just clicked his fingers to where a black wolf that looked like he's from Japan come up.

"I got it." He said and everyone started talking among each other and other wolves started to come closer. Then I thought about this and for what money we're racing and thought five grand was a bit too low.

"Why don't we make it, fifteen grand." I said and he turned to me.

"Oh you wanna amp this up, let's do it right." He said as he took out his mobile phone and pressed three buttons. "Yeah, give me the police. We gotta a couple of guys about to street race at the shipyard you better send cops right away." He said as everyone started jumping around and shouting. "Maybe even an ambulance too." He said as he disconnected and everyone run to their cars still shouting and started their engines and quickly drove away and Razor walked up right to my face. "When he's done with you I'll never want to see your face, or any of your crew faces again." He said trying to sound threatening to which I just scoffed.

"That's never going to happen." I said as he walked off and I nodded to my team and Melissa walked up to me just as I turned around.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked with a caring voice, the one I really loved.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, he's never taking me down." I said as she put hands on me and I turned and she had a shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked now me being concerned.

"Your eyes… They changed…" she said and I had a confused expression so I went to my mirror in the car. "One's blue like it used to be and the other is…"

"Red…" I said as I stared at my own reflection.

"But how?" She said and I thought, then I went back to when Jake shot at Melissa, the twitch in my left eye, the colour must've changed when I got enraged and permanently stayed there, but why I didn't know.

"Must've been from the amount of rage from when Jake shot at you. It was the most enraged state I ever got into." I said then I looked at her. "We'll talk later I have a race to do." I said as I got into my car and looked at her.

"Be safe." She said as she kissed me which I returned. "I love you."

"I love you too, and don't worry I'll be fine." I said as I shifted into first and drove out of the dock area and right outside was the black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren I was about to race.

**A/N Well, looks like The Dark Dragons aint very welcome by neither Razor or his 'boys' and now he has to race against on of them for fifteen grand plus a guaranteed police interception so this should be fun. And anyway how are you people doing, I am doing great seeing as I only have 3 more exams this year and only four more weeks left of school, then It's SUMMMER FINALLY and nearly 7 weeks off school, so you might see more chapters during summer. And ywah I started playing The Last Stand: Dead Zone and let me tell you its quite fun, its a web browser game so its pretty good for that, its a zombie survival game where you build your own safe zone or homw or whatever you wanna call it and its quite fun, if you wanna play it then go to any of the sites like Armorgames. If you wanna play with me then play on Armorgames, my name is Street Wolf so yeah search for me, but if you raid me then prepare yourself for a counter offensive Blitzkrieg. Anyway that is all from make sure to Review and I'll see you next time, Street Wolf out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Like a Bull

Chapter 4 – Like a Bull

**A/N Hi guys search for Blinded in Chains by Avenged Sevenfold and play it when you see the song being mentioned, that is all Enjoy the chapter**

I drove next to the black SLR McLaren and looked to my left looking at the car, it looked pretty stock there were no body mods on the car, but I could hear that the engine was highly tuned I turned the GPS on as the track got uploaded I turned the stereo system on and played Blinded in Chains just as the counter came on and as I heard 'GO!' I slammed on the accelerator and sped ahead of the SLR, supercar or not, tuned or not, my car has no match, it's the fastest car on the street.

I shifted into third gear as I went around the left corner then turning right twice onto the highway, I looked in the mirror and saw that the SLR was closely behind, I looked ahead of me again and just as the barrier ended I saw a two Police Cruiser driving alongside, and immediately I heard the sound of the sirens blaring out and the cruiser picked up speed. I somehow managed to hear the cops on the radio with the music in the background.

"This is unit 6-5-1 I spotted the target a black and purple Nissan Skyline and a black Mercedes McLaren in an illegal street race, requesting immediate support."

"Copy that unit 6-5-1, sending reinforcements right now." Ahh great was all I thought as the McLaren sped past me as I was focusing on the cops.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said to myself as I hit the Nitrous booster and quickly caught onto the McLaren as I went around a right corner and looked at the map, I saw that the race was 48% completed. "Well this is a short race." I said to myself again as I looked in the mirror and saw about ten Police Cruisers "That's it?" I asked no-one as I came to the right of the SLR just as the tight right corner came up and I shifted down to third gear exiting the Highway now, The Police Cruiser came up to me left, so I smashed into him with great force sending him flying to the SLR who didn't dodge in time, the Police Cruiser hit the rear part of his car and spun him out of control, I guess the man panicked and drove the wrong way as to not get caught before he turned around. I saw seven more Cruisers on me and I proceeded to eliminate each one.

The first Cruiser tried to ram me of the road so I broke, smashing into the Cruiser behind and spinning out the one that tried to ram me as his rear wheels hit the front of my car and caused the spin so technically he spun himself. I saw a Cruiser next to a wallas I went around a right bend and rammed into him sending him into the air, just as another three cruisers surrounded me, and landed inverted on the roof of another Cruiser lightly denting it, the other two tried to box me in as the last Cruiser got behind me, but I was having none of that, I broke sharply getting some distance between me and the Cruiser ,slowing the Cruiser behind me, and quickly accelerated ramming into the Cruiser in front of me causing the car to turn sideways on two wheels and in a quick motion like a lighting strike he started rolling and jumped in the air few meters above the ground as the time seamed to slow down, I ceased this moment as I shifted up and hit the reserve nitrous oxide button and sped underneath the Cruiser just as it started to come back down lightly scratching the paint of my Lynx spoiler, and the car landed on the roof of the other Cruiser and the bonnet of the last one.

The time sped up to normal speed just as I entered the same tunnel that I took when I raced Ronnie, and the finish line was just behind it, there was no more police in sight and the SLR managed to catch up while I was dealing with the cops and was just behind me as I crossed the line and I laughed to myself and lowered my window as we both stopped besides each other, I saw him lower the window and throw in the money driving off furiously after he had thrown in ten grand into my car, I was still laughing at what happened.

"Who would've thought taking down Police cars would be so much fun." I said to myself in a kind of dark voice. "The adrenaline pumping the satisfaction of demolishing a car…" I said before I realised what I was saying. "What am I saying?! I could've killed someone if I haven't already! That's not like me. What has happened to me?" I asked myself, then I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw my eyes one blue and one red, my left eye changed colour from rage and bloodlust I felt when Jake enraged me, I thought for a moment then said to myself. "Blue as in the good side and red as in the evil inside me." It all made sense, it was like having split personality, I was always cheerful, friendly, managed to stay positive in many situations, it was the Deredere inside me. But since Bayview I became more aggressive, more evil, a Yandere. I guess that side was inside me all the time, but it was locked away, the past events must've released it and now here I am. I was brought back when my phone rang.

**A/N Shit just got real! Chris has an evil side and it escaped! What will happen next will Chris be able to keep it under his control? Find out in the next chapter of URS2:MW.**

**Hi guys nad thank you for reading Chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it and I am extremely sorry for not updating the whole of last week, I was very busy working on my animation project that I have been doing that will feature Chris's Nissan Skyline with the exact same mods and vinyls, Bayview city and Chris himself, I am at modeling stage (Skipped script and storyboard as I am shit at drawing and I am good a improvising and got the whole animation played out in my head.) I have nearly finished modelling the Skyline (Only need to texture interior, wheels and brakes.) and I'll start working on 3D CG model of Chris, then Bayview, I'll be sure to keep you people up to date on the project. Anyway I'll try and post another chapter this week to make up for lack of chapters last week, but no promises. I also started playing Need For Speed World again and I managed to beat my friend who was in an A-class car with my Nissan Silvia which was a D-Class car if you want to add me then my nickname is xstreetwolf and I'll be sure to play with you if you want to, maybe I'll have a worthy challenger for the first time. Anyway that is all from me make sure to review and I'll be seeing you people, Stay awesome and Street Wolf out. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad Feelings

Chapter 5 - Bad Feelings

3 days later, Downtown, Rockport 7:43 a.m

"Listen closely, I don't like the new guy. Far too big of a threat. I want you to 'modify' his engine so that it will fail during todays race." A black wolf said as he was opening a door to his black Mustang GT.

"You got it Razor." A silver grey wolf replied standing in front of a highly modified Nissan Silvia S15.

"Don't dissapoint me Blackwell." Razor said as he started his engine and drove off.

"Don't worry, I won't fail." The silver grey wolf said as he got into his car and drove off, it only took him 10 minutes to arrive at the place The dark Dragons were staying, he knew the place all too well as he used to live here before so it took him no time to find the entrance to the garage, he managed to sneak in without making a sound. He looked around the garage, trying to find the right car. He located it. Nissan Skyline R34. He went up to the tool rack and grabbed a spanner. He then proceeded to the car and pried open bonnet without damaging the mechanism. Years of practice. He knew what he was looking for and few moments later he located it, but it had to be accessed from the bottom, so he got underneath the car and undid a few bolts as oil started to slowly leak from the engine. Blackwell got up on his feet and satisfied with the job closed the bonnet and put the spanner away. He knew the damage he'd done to the engine would cause an engine failure precsely during his raceas if set on a timer. Blackwell got into his car and slowly drove away as to not wake up anyone in the large building.

Chris' P.o.V

It's been three days nowsince we arrived in Rockport and we've been getting some serious rep, merely a day after I've defeated Bull, I was challanged to number 16 Blacklist, a spot not on leaderboards but next to race for number 15, which was today in few hours. I blinked my eyes open and looked to me left and saw the time which was 10:32, a very unusual time for me to wake without someone dragging me out of the bed, bu I can't remember the last time I went to sleep before midnight most of the races before carried on till 4 a.m even. I look to my right and see Melissa sleeping on my right arm, I look at her and think what a lucky guy I am to be married to such a beutifull she wolf, I smile as she begins to stir awake.

"Morning beautiful." I say and give her a quick kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning Love, pretty good, how was your night?" she said as she yawned.

"Any night with you is great." I say.

"Aww your so sweet." she says and we exchanged in a passionate kiss, it didn't last long as we were interupted by a knocking on the door following by a voice.

"Yo Chris get up or you'll miss that number 15 spot." I recognised that voice as Garth and looked at the clock. 10:40. I realised that the race is in 1 hour.

"Damn, only got 1 hour left." I say as I get up from the bed and head for the closet to pick out my usual, white shirt, black trousers.

"Chris..." Melissa said as I was putting on my black leather jacket with Dark Dragons logo and purple highlights here and there "I'm really having bad feelings about this, maybe you should delay it." she said as I was done dressong up, I sigh and look back at her, then start walking and sit beside her.

"Melissa" I said and looked her in the eyes "I have bad feelings too, but I can't delay it or cancel it." I said and she looked down I put my arms around her and brought her close to me and put my head on hers. "Don't worry everything will be fine. After today I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" She said sobbing a bit.

"Anywhere." I said softly and she looked at me again.

"Im sorry, it's just I don't want a repetition of what happened in Bayview." She said and looked down again.

"Neither do I. I'll tell you what, after we'er done in this town, we'll get a quiet place on a beach and start a family, what do you say." I said and I saw a smile on her face.

"I would love that." she said and I smiled at her as she returned it.

"Now, get some more sleep, it will do you good and help you clear your head a bit." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks Chris, I love you." she said as she laid back and shut her eyes.

"I love you too Melissa." I said as I kissed her on the forehead "Sleep well." and with that I walked out of the room and went downstairs, _'This is a lot like the garage in Bayview' _I thought to myself as I went to the garage where I saw Desmond working on his car.

"Morning Desmond." I say to him as I walk towards my car

"Morning to you too, ready for your race, you don't want to lose your car do you?" he says as walks towards the tool rack..

"Ofscourse Im ready, and that bastard of Razor wont be taking this beast." I say as I start my engine and rev it.

"Good, we don't want to cause embarrasment for Dark Dragons." he says as he closes the bonnent of his car.

"Of Course we don't and we won't." I say as I start going forward.

"Wait up, i'll go as well, Ashley is starting the race, and I want to ask her out today." he says and I smile.

"Well congrats on finally growing a pair and asking her." I say and laugh.

"Right let's just get a move on." he says and starts up his Pontiac GTO and we set off towards the docks and I look at the clock. 5 minutes left.

"Shit" I say out loud and shift up the gear just as I approach a corner and sure enough I see a small crowd and Razor's Mustang GT with Bull leaning against it, and surely enough Razor's pet Ronnie runs up to my window as I roll it down.

"How does your car run." he says and laughs, I can see Bull laughing as well, but why are they laughing, I was starting to habe real bad feelings, but I shrugged it off as Ashley came to collect pink slips,

"Papers" she came to Razor first who waved it before Ashley could manage to catch it, she then came up to me. "I need your pink slip." she said leaning against my car, as I gave her the pink slip. She looked back at Razor whi just revved his engine, then she looked back at me. "He's dangerous, he'll swap paint if he has to." she said as Razor leaned out of his window.

"First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your girl, get ready for that." he said pointing his finger at me, I started growling angrily.

"Stay focused, he's rolling on a lot of power so wait for him to shift first." she said and shot me a friendly smile.

"Thanks for the advice, by the way, you should find Desmond, he has something to ask you." I say as she walks away and I look at Razor with hatred in my eye, similar to one I gave to Jake, but less hateful I never hated anyone so much as him, Razor is a close second though, he returned the expression and we looked ahead just the race countdown began. '3' we revved our engines furiously '2', I thought of Melissa and her bad feelings, and Ronnie laughing on a stupid comment, '1' last look of hatred between me and Razor 'GO!' we set off at the same time, him getting slightly ahead of me.

**A/N Hi you glorious people and thank you for reading another chapter of URS2, I hope you enjoyed it and I am extremely sorry for my lack of updates this month and the previous month, but I had school and last term meant exams but now its holidays. YAY!. And i'm in Poland. YAY!. That means more updates. YAY!. Well yes i am in Poland now and on holiday so you can expect your normal once a week chapter to be released, (maybe even 3-5 a week if I get productive like today, its 3:00 am as of now.) also you may have noticed third person view there, i've been reading Chris Ryan Killing For The Company (Great book BTW, recommend it) and sort of been inspired to write like that, tell me what you thinkin the reviews, also you might soon be seeing me on Deviant art as I am close to finishing one out of things to go on Deviant art, one of them is the 3D Model of Nissan Skyline R34 from this story which is nearly complete (only few textures left, Lights only I believe) and my actuall character, (this should be fun), which I'll be making, (I actually have ome concept art I might put up if you people want (I'll put it up anyway)) so yeah have that looking forward to, as my updates on life as well so yeah, that is all fom me today (too long of A/N for me xD) make sure to review and I'll be seeing you next chapter, remember stay awesome and Street Wolf out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Busted

Chapter 6 - Busted

I turned the radio on ,just as I shifted into second gear right after Razor did and overtook him, Crash by Papa Roach came on just as broke to turn right, Razor went sideways his car struggling to grab any grip, finally though he managed to grab some and was now catching up to me quickly. I heard a noise overhead, so I looked up and saw a Police chopper in the skie.

"Oh give me a break." I said as I looked behind and saw a Police cruiser catch up to us. "What the fuck do they have under the hood." I said as the cruiser caught up to us and smashed into side of Razor, who managed to recover, but he went wide on the next corner and I managed to cut the corner on the pavement powersliding a bit on the exit of the corner but still managed to stay ahead of Razor, who found his way next to my car. . As I drove over a junction that was slightly elavated, me and Razor jumped just as a Minivan come out, we managed to dodge it, but one of the cruiser hit it mid air and toppled over as it flew over a barrier.I looked back ahead and turned sharply right. Too late. My car went wide and Razor's Mustang went sideways again, but closer to the inside than me. His tired managed to grab grip faster this time and pulled ahead of me, with now three more Police Cruisers behind. "Great, fucking great." I said as I was driving along the straight road that was coming out of Downtown and towards the main Highway, thinking how to get rid off the cops. I smiled evily as I saw the entrance to the Highway as it gave the idea of how to lose the cop. I was driving side by side with Razor dodging the traffic, I looked behind me and saw the cops checking if everything was going smoothly, but I gazed for too long. I looked back and saw car right in front of me, I went wide eyed as I swerved sharply to the left, barely hitting the car, Razor drove by to the right of him, I managed to dodge him, same could not have been said for the cops. Both of them hit it square on and both flew to the side as the third one hit the car right in the front again. i saw it flying over and landing on the bonnet. "Okay that'll do." I said to myself. I was now trying to catch up to Razor as I drove on the highway icking upo my speed. I hit the Nitrous Oxide and quickly accelerated to 200 MPH as I drove through a long S bend. Right as I was passing through toll machine I got a call from Desmond. I answered it quickly and got back to driving taking the next exit of the highway.

"Listen Chris, there is something seriously wrong with your car, you left a huge oil spill at the start." He said with a worry and the bad feeling I was having grew even bigger, I drove through a left bend and then a U-Turn as he spoke. "You have to end the race fast." he said and I looked over to the map 50%. i went through a left turn. I was worrying about my car though, is there anything wrong with it, _'But I checked it yesterday and its running fine now.'_ I thought, as I turned right into the docks.

"But the car is running just fine..." I started but didnt get the chance as the engine started making weird noises. I looked at my gauges and saw the temperature of everything raise. Oil. Engine itself. My speed was falling and then. Bang. As if my engine exploded and I came to a stop and i just sat there unable to believe what just happened.

"Chris are you ok. Chris. Answer me! Stay where you are, I'm coming." He said and the line went dead _'How would i move out of here.'_I thought as I clenched my fist and hit the stearing wheel, and sighed, I looked out of the window, the rusted building everywhere, gas coming up from the cracks in the ground. I opened my door, stepped out and walked to the front of my car and looked at it. I knew what was going to happen. I looked to the ground. I don't know how long I've been staring at the ground, but long enough for Desmond to arrive with a towing truck righ behind him.

"Chris thank fuck your ok. Melissa is worrying sick about you..." he talked to me, well tried, I didn't catch anything, and went straight to his car and opened the passanger door and got it. Desmond looked at my car as the front was being lifted. He then looked at me, sympathetically, as if he knew what was going through me now. "Chris..." I silenced him quickly before he said anything, I didn't feel like talking now.

"Just get me to the finish line." I said and he nodded and told the guy in the truck to follow him. It was a short drive since the finishline wasnt that far away now. Desmond parked away from the rest while the guy in the truck drove right to he middle for some reason, and got out. So did I.I knew why though. The keys. I walked past him throwing the keys in the air. He managed to catch them. I walked up to my car. Well not anymore. "You served me well" I said as I patted the side of the car. "Don't worry, I'll be taking you back soon enough." I said just as thetruck drove away, revealing the wolf I hate the most in Rockport. Razor.

"Thank you for the ride. I knew you weren't the blacklist material." he said, I could feel my blood boiling at this point, I just wanted to knock every single tooth out his smile right now. I heard more cars arrive and I shifted my attention there. The rest of my crew arrived. I saw Melissa run up to me.

"What happened?" she asked, I was about to answer but Big Lou butted in.

"What happened is he's all show and no go." he said and everyinw laughed, my temper was reaching its limits now.

"She's mine now, and I'm not gonna ride her like you never could." Razor said, I didn't know weather he was referring to my car or Melissa, but that topped it, I tried launching my self at Razor, but Garth stopped me.

"Hard and flatout." Bull added.

"Let me punch that smile right of his face." I said to Garth.

"Look at the odds, fifteen plus versus us." he said and I calmed down a bit. Only a bit. Until someone shouted.

"COPS! COPS!" everyone started running for my cars, including my crew. I located their cars quickly just as someone ran past me and shoved me out of the way. I picked myself up quickly and I could see the cops now. I began to run again but Razor decided to drive right in front of me, with window rolled down.

"Bus stop's that way champ." He said and burned some rubber before he went, the cops were literrly getting out of their cars by now. I could still see the others waiting by their cars. There wasn't enough time for me to get to them.

"Go get outta here!" I yelled and I could see Melissa tearing up attempting to run, but was stopped by Garth and Humphrey. Thank god. "GO! I'll be fine!" I yelled again just as a Corvette stopped right in front of me. "Well we meet again." I say as that Police guy Cross get out of his vechicle.

"You see you thought you were the one, but you're mine now." He said as him and his whoever walked up to me and violently threw me to the ground and cuffed my hands, then picked me up again.

"Hey where's your fancy ride." The female said, Cross just laughed and put on his sunglasses just as we were approaching a Police Cruiser.

"Who cares. He's not gonna need it where he's going. And their gonna love you in the big house baby." He said as he threw me into the Cruiser and it set off. _'Ahh fuck me, what have I gotten myself into.' _I thought as I looked out of the window and looked at the scenery go by _'Wonder how Melissa will get through this. Melissa...' _that was my last thought before I drifted off into sleep, when I woke up I found myself behind bars being screamed at by Cross to get up and walk to the court-room.

**A/N Hi you awesome people and thank you for reading Chapter 6 of URS2 I hope you enjoyed and man I did it again a Cliff-hanger, and I aint saying shit until next chapter so you're going have to wait a bit xD only I know how this ends and few people that played a certain game i wont mention... anyway today was tiring for me, walking all day then playing football for three hours, then come home, wash up, eat up, and now at 3:36 am finish another chapter of URS2 xD what a day.I have a feeling this A/N is full of bullshit, but oh well its 3:37 what do you expect xD/ That is all for today from me, untill next time adios. Street Wolf out.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Walking Free

Chapter 7 - Walking Free

Rockport Police Department 30 days later...

_'30 days...30 fucking days this whole damned court case has been going on. I surely hope today the judge will give the damned verdict or i'll go insane.'_

"Get a move on the judges are waiting!" Cross said as he opened my holding cell and I walked with him to the court room and taken a seat only to hear.

"All rise"

"For fuck sake." I said to myself as we all stood up.

"Chris Tellar" the judge said getting all of others attention and partially mine "Due to the lack of evidence on your accusation, I am therefore, you are free to go." Cross infuriated slammed his fist into the desk and walking past me

'Next time you wont be so lucky." he said and I walked back to my cell to collect all my stuff and walked out in front of the Police Department, I was told someone was going to pick me up, and sure enough there was, as soon I walked out I saw Melissa running up to me and wraping her arms around me and I wrapped arms around her and we exchanged in a passionate kiss and remained like that for what seemed like ages, god I missed moments like these, I literly melted inside, I missed her so much.

"Chris thank god you're out." Melissa said as we pulled away.

"Yeah, I missed you so much Melissa." I said as we hugged each other.

"I missed you too, I never stopped thinking about you."

"And neither have I." I said as we walked towards a red Nissan 350Z which I presumed was Ashley's and sure enough she was by drivers wheel.

"Glad to have you back. Hop in." she said as I hoped into the back of the Nissan with Melissa following me as well and Ashley took off, Melissa Immediately placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my right arm around her. "Heard they didnt have enough on you, gues its hard to nail someine for street racing if they dont have the ride. Razor set you up, he got someone to mess with your car." she said.

"That little fucker."

"It gets worse." Ashley continued "He's number 1 on the blacklist."

"What?! How did he get there that fast?!" I asked wide eyed.

"He used your ride to get there." Melissa said.

"That explains that." I said as I know the capabilities of my car very well.

"To get back in you have to become notorious, win races and build up your bounty, that put you into place to lay low in, but first you need to get yourself a new ride." She said as she picked up her phone and called someone "Hey Ed its Ashley. I got a friend coming by, can you do me a favour and hook him up? Thanks, I owe you one." she put down her phone and came to a stop near an old garage "My friend Ed is waiting for you, he's got a selection of cars for you to pick." She said.

"Allright thanks Ashley." I said and got out of the car quickly followed by Melissa.

"No Problem, I'll give you directions to your new home when you pick out your ride." Ashley said and drove and I looked at Melissa.

"Well, lets go then." I said and walked through the garage doors into an are filled with cars, I looked around trying to look for Tuners and see if there is my Nissan, all I managed to see were cars such Mazda, Toyota and Subaru, but no Nissan which was a bit of a let down. A red furred wolf, wearing white tank top black trousers and sunglasses, came up to us.

"You Ashley's friend?" He asked and we nodded feeling a bit catious about this guy. "Well its nice to meet you then, the name's Ed." he said taking his out which I shook.

"Likewise and name's Chris." I said.

"Ahh so you're the one who got fucked over by Razor." He said and I tensed up at the mentioning Razor but relaxed soon after.

"Yeah" I said calmly "And I'm planning on returning the favor." I said and Ed smiled.

"Well looks like I'm not the only that despises him anymore. Anyway pick out any car you want, and since you hate Razor as well, half of the price od on the house, I wanna see Razor get humiliated." He said and this time I smirked.

"Don't worry, he'll be finished im done with him." I said and walked around looking for the right car and surely I spotted the right one. "Hell yeah! This is the one."

"Mazda RX-7?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yeah, this car is great, had one during my college years, ruled the streets with his thing, amazing ride." I said as I opened the door and got in.

"You relly do like the 90's cars dont you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, golden age for Japanese car makers, probably their finest. Skyline, Supra, RX-7, MR-2. I prefere them to more modern one's, but there are a few exceptions." I said and Melissa sat on my lap.

"Really? My 370Z could easily outrun any of your golden age cars." she said and I laughed a bit.

"You really think so? Challange accepted." I said.

"Its a date then." She said and we laughed as we got out of the car and paid for the RX-7 and Ed gave me the key and I started the engine as soon as I got in, with Melissa next to me, and soon after I started the engine a GPS map popped up with a route to a building in one of the corners of the city. As soon as the garage door_._

"Let's see what this thing can do." I said and Melissa immediately fastened her seatbelts, as have I, truth to be told, you need seatbelts when driving with me, or you end up in the back or through the windscreen, what can I say I'm an aggressive driver. soon after the doors were opened I floored the accelerator and shifted into higher gear as I drifted out of the garage turning left then right onto the road, I looked at Melissa and saw she had a huge grin on her face and so did I.

**A/N Hi people I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 of URS2:MW, and I'm sorry it took me a while to get it written (Shit laptop and internet failure) But I hope I've made it up with this chapter. And anything to do with my IRL life, its doing good, still chilling and playing at least 4 hours of football per day for the last 3 weeks, relly did leave a mark on me (pulled a muscle xD) and yeah about that of anything exciting, other than that I am quite bored. So that is all from me It's exactly 1:00 AM, make sure to review and I'll be seeing uyou lot next chapter untill then, Street Wolf out.**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Bounty

Chapter 8 - First Bounty

We drove 10 minutes to one of the corners of the city where the GPS location was marked, we saw a huge abandoned garage which was presumebly our new hideout. I pulled the carin front of the door and it opened up, as soon as there was enough space for me to drive under, I did so and parked near the other cars, and... a motorbike? Me and Melissa got out of hte car and were greated by Ashley.

"So you found it allright, What do you think?" She asked.

"Well you hit the spot this look like my dreamhouse." I said sarcastically and heard both Melissa and Ashley laugh a bit.

"Yeah yeah its only your temporal safe house, I take it that you're not staying here long."

"Yeah, I only want to take my car back and get the fuck outta here, and humiliate Razor in the process." I said and she nodded.

"Right if you want to take out Razor. You got a lot of work to do." She said as we walked up to the blackboard with what appeared to be the Blacklist "You have to work your way up the Blacklist, and take out anyone on the way, as far as they're concerned you're just working to get back onto the Blacklist. Pick your ride event and get enough bounty and you can challange and race Razor. Once they're all out of the way, Razor is yours. Cool?" She asked.

"Yeah I got this." I said.

"I'll let you get back into bussines, I'll get back to you when the time is right." She said as she walked off and I looked around trying to locate the rest of my team.

"Hey Melissa where are the rest?" I asked her.

"Oh they're probably playing football again." she said.

"They play football here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah there's an area behind this place, and since everyone was bored they decided to make a goal and they play now for quite a while now." she said and I looked back at my Mazda, and thought that I should better upgrade as soon as possible if I am to work my up the Blacklist, and this gave me an idea.

"Hey Melissa, wanna go and shop for some parts for my ride?" I asked her with a smile and she looked back at me with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I would love to, better than sitting here doing nothing." she said.

"Well lets get going then." I said and we walked to my Mazda, I opened the passanger door for Melissa.

"Thanks love." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek as she got in and I closed the door after her and walked to the drivers side, got in and started the engine. "So where to first?" she asked me as I reversed out of the garage.

"Performance parts naturally." I said as I started driving but did know where "So err... know where to find the shop?" I asked her and she laughed a bit then told me the way to the shop where they have Performance and Visual parts in one shop,it also had graphiccs setion, which was usefull as it would save me time running around shops which I couldn't be really asked to do.

We arrived at the garage with in 10 minutes and were greated by few wolves that worked there. I told them what specs I want on my car which were, the best possible performance parts, racing chips, double Turbo, Racing Engine, Racing Transmission tuned more to acceleration rather than Top Speed but only slightly, New suspension, Disc Brakes, Racing All-Weather tires,and removed any uneeded weight, after the performance they are to put on Mantis widebody kit, Lynx Spoiler, 21 Inch Momo TWIN rims, Dual Headwind roof scoop and Trapt split hood alongside Scissor doors. Finally I told them to paint the car black and paint on our usuall vinyl style of a black dragon spewing Purple flame and both sides and the hood.

They said that the job was going to take at least 5 hours to complete, so I gave them my number and decided to take Melissa to the cinema I have seen. I wanted to see comedy but Melissa wanted to see a romantic movie, so we compromised and went to see a Romantic-Comedy, well since there were hardly any people and frankly I didnt care about any of them cos I would never see them again, so me and Melissa were making out at the back for the most of the duration of the movie. After the movie we went to the restaurant for the dinner and after that we walked around the park for quite a while just enjoying each others company.

"We should have more of days like today." Melissa said as we were standing by the fountain.

"Yeah, just you and me. I love spending time like this with you." I said to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, let's hope soon everyday can be as good as this."

"Yeah" I said as my phone rung with the message ring tone, I took it out "Let's hope so." it was from the garage saying that the Mazda was done "Let's go and pick up my car now."

"Allright then." she said and we went to the garage shop. When we arrived at the garage I instantly froze with my mouth open as I saw the car, Melissa just looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." She said as one of the mechanics here came up to us.

"Right your car is done, here are the keys." He said as he extended his paw with the while I remained in the same position that I froze "Is there something wrong?" the guy asked.

"No" Melissa said as she closed my mouth with her paw "He's fine just in his own world." She said and took the keys "Should've seen him when he was picking up his Skyline." she said then unlocked the car and the scissor doors came open and I came back to my senses and looked at Melissa who waved the keys in front of me "Welcome back to the real world." She said and I rolled my eyes and looked back at the car while I took the car keys.

"Yeah yeah." I said while I went up to the car. "But you gotta admit it does look awesome." I said as I looked the car over as it looked astonoshing, second favorite car.

"Yeah yeah I'll give you that" She said as I got into the car and soon so did Melissa. I was playing around with the stereo system, trying to get it synced up with my music collection.

"Allright then, let's see what this beast can" I said as I went through my songs and played Hell Yeah by Rev Theory, and shifted into first gear and floored the accelerator and turned left, power sliding out of the garage.

"Err, you know you're going the wrong way." Melissa said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but I saw a cop car that way and I want to have some fun." I said

"You just got out of jail and already want to get back." She said as she rolled her eyes and I shifted into fourth gear as I sped by the cop car at 140 MPH and he immediately flashed on his sirens and gave chase to us as I was going past the speed camera and the cop car caught up to.

"Seriously what do they put under the hood?" I said as this was like the sixth time that those shitty cop cars catch up manage to catch up to me.

"I was gonna ask you the very question." Melissa said as I pulled the handbrake and did a U-turn and the cop car went past me sliding on the side as I shifted quickly into first and floored the accelerator shifting into second moments later but taking left on the junction in the last moment as there were at least ten cop cars coming my direction and I just laughed to myself as this was gonna be a fun ride and get the bounty for Blacklist along way.

As I drove past the ferrys wheel I looked at the dasboard and checked the speed, the speedometer stopped at 180 MPH and the cop cars were dissapearing into the distance and I laughed again but this time Melissa joined in as well and as I was driving slightly down hill I

spotted a roadblock behind a slightly elevated junction and a smirk appeared on my face as Melissa looked at me.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said as I lifted the case of the Nitrous Oxide button and Melissa looked ahead then back at me.

"Please tell me its not..." She didn't get the chance to finnish before I pressed the button and the car accelerated back up to 180 and past it to 195 MPH as I hit the elevation and the car got off few meters above the ground and above the roadblock.

"Woooohooo" I yelled out in pure adrenaline and enjoyment while Melissa yelled out more out of fear and adrenaline and I carried on yelling as we touched the ground again and few seconds later I heard crashing sounds saw car parts flying as I looked in the rear view mirror and laughed as Melissa just looked at me.

"You're crazy and insane!" She said and I just laughed before I spoke to her.

"But you love that about me." I said and she rolled her eyes then smiled and I laughed again as I drove back to the garage speeding down the road.


End file.
